Super Nova
by Blank.Eyed.Tavros
Summary: When Hari died that night fighting Voldemort, more happened then just meeting Albus Dumbledore, that night she accepted and took up the mantel of Mistress of Death. Now Death has decided its Mistress deserves a break from her duties as its Mistress, and has told her of the existence of her soulmates. How will she react to meeting our beloved Vulcan and Idiot Captain?


Hey all, I know this is a surprising thing but I got a sudden inspiration for this fic while studying at my local library, so I picked up the ball and started running.

 **I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Star Trek 2009!**

I hope you all enjoy this fic and I apologize for any spelling or tense errors since I still do not have a proof reader for any of my fics, I have decided I am going to do a complete rehaul/rewrite of **My Lovely Gamzee** , and I will be posting an update to the story explaining my reasons and such. Please work with me and know that I appreciate every single one of you who followed that story and me.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Hari knew she should have been surprised when she opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by white, however this had happened so many times that it no longer surprised her. Therefore she was also not surprised when she noticed the tall figure walking towards her in the whiteness.

"Mistress, it has been some time since you have visited my realm. To what do I owe the unexpected visit today?" Death asked tilting its head slightly to the side, holding out its skeletal hand towards her as it made it to her.

"It was time to move on Death, there is nothing more I can do for that realm that I have not already done. They want to bring about their own destruction, I might as well let them as I see it." She says with a sigh reaching up to take Death's hand as it helped her to stand with ease.

"Well where would you like to go this time, and as a side question off of that one, will you let me make a recommendation?" Tilting her head to look up at Death's covered face shrewdly Hari nodded, "Well I have been meaning to point this out for a long time but you haven't given me the instance to do so when you have been in my realm, and since you rarely call upon me outside of this plane I will tell you now, I have found your soulmates." Death nods to Hari's aghast face, "They reside in a realm not far from this last one actually, however their realm is far more technologically advanced, and they have developed what can only be compared to a navy but for interspace travel called Star Fleet. Star Fleet is commanded by the United Federation of Planets. The United Federation of Planets, often referred to solely as The Federation, is an interstellar federal republic, composed of planetary governments that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation, scientific development, space exploration and defensive purposes*."

Nodding along while listening to Death's explanation of this new realms ruling body, Hari straightened her grey tunic, "So are you implying that my soulmates work under this Federation?" When Death nodded in answer Hari let out a small hum, "So how are you proposing that I assimilate into this realm and go about meeting my soulmates?"

Death huffs and starts walking jerking their head to get Hari to start following them, shrugging and beginning to walk alongside them Hari tilted her head in question.

"In regards to you assimilating, their culture is not unknown to you, as the primary planet the Federation works from is Earth, just a future, more advanced earth. As to meeting your soulmates, well I must leave that to you, as giving you hints or purposefully helping is breaking the rules of the fates, and no matter how much I adore you mistress even I cannot do that without repercussions." When Hari nods to show she understands Death hums and holds her hand out for her Mistress, "Shall I take you to this new realm now Mistress?"

Taking a deep breath and taking Death's hand, Hari nods, "Take me Death." With a soft hum and a nod, both Death and their beloved Mistress disappear with a gathering of smoke and shadow.

* * *

* This information was taken directly from the **Memory Alpha** wiki page dedicated to the UFP, none of this was thought up by me and I hold no ownership of it.


End file.
